It's much too complicated
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: Love is much too complicated, Life is much too complex,But no one can stop their feelings, So it really is much too complicated.... KAIxREI DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE fic will not be continued anymore
1. Wandering Thoughts

I will definitely only concentrate on this fanfiction from now on… KaiRei is my favorite pair of all time! I love them both! Especially Rei! Well then… Let's get started…

--

PART ONE

The Blade breakers sat in a bus, taking them to a vacation house. It was something one would call a reunion. Behind the driver in the first row to the right, sat Tyson and Hilary, Tyson was asleep snoring quite noisily with his left hand catching his head as it lay on the arm rest. Hilary stared out the window, looking at the sights. In the second row behind them, sat Max and Kenny, Kenny with his attention to his laptop, and Max, eating a bag of potato chips. In the third row finally, sat Kai and Rei, looking away from each other, wallowing in their own thoughts…

REI'S THOUHTS

Whoever said love was a happy feeling is a complete and utter moron; love is not all hugs and kisses. In fact love is mostly tears and sacrifice… It's not really as blissful as one might think.

I just so happens that I've fallen in love with another guy.

I know very well how wrong that is… How does one control their feelings? That's right… You can't, it's impossible to know who you'll fall in love with, love is undefined, you never know why you love someone, you just do.

I should just keep these feelings to myself… It will cause too much trouble for everyone… and… our friendship might get destroyed…

Sigh…

I wish life was really that simple…

KAI'S THOUGHTS

I feel at peace today…

How disturbing…

What makes today so different? It's not like I haven't spent time with them like this before… Although… It HAS been a while… I feel like there's a lot I don't know about them again…

No maybe it's not that… Then, what is it then? What makes today so different from the others…

--

"Say Rei" said Kai "Don't you feel anything weird about today"

"Well, aside from my hair being tied lightly, nothing really" Rei replied

"Why DID you wear your hair like that anyway?" asked Kai

"It's summer, I like to keep my hair free at this season" he replied

Both turned away again…

"Hmm… strange… That felt even weirder…" thought Kai"

"How strange, he's talking random, that's really weird for someone like Kai" thought Rei, staring out the window.

"We've arrived!" shouted the driver finally

All of them strapped on their bags, Hilary shook Tyson awake. They all prepared to get down.

--

Gah… Sorry if its short… I have absolutely no time yet… Obviously Rei is referring to Kai in his thoughts… But most of the weird things here will be explained in the future… Anyway, r & r ! I'd appreciate that…


	2. The Mountain Lodge

Ok… first time I ever continued any story… I'm just that loyal to KaiRei…

--

They all went down, Hilary went first followed by Tyson, who was followed by Kenny, then Max, then Kai.

Rei for some reason stared at the steps going down the bus.

"Aren't you going down?" asked the bus driver

"Err… Right" said Rei finally deciding to get of that bus.

He stepped out to see the others admiring the beautiful lakeside mountain lodge they had all pitched in to rent for the whole summer.

"Ah! The fresh mountain air!" cried Tyson inhaling the air around him, quite noisily I might add.

"Wow, this mountain lodge is really amazing" said Max looking at the two story building in awe

"Yeah, it was a great idea to come here for the summer" said Hilary

"We better get inside and settle in" said Kenny

Rei stared at the mountain lodge. He'd never really been in one before, from the outside it looks like just one big wooden house. Since everyone was so excited though, he figured it must be good. He turned to the others, and started walking towards the front porch.

Kai stood near the edge of the lake. The water dyed a clean blue, reflected his face. He stared at his own reflection for a moment, until a leaf fell down and made little waves in the water. He turned around and saw the others already climbing the steps of the front porch of the mountain lodge.

"Hurry up Kai or we'll get all the good rooms!" shouted Tyson

Kai just kept his slight annoyance of the remark to himself and calmly walked towards where everyone else was…

Max unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing a cozy living room.

Hilary turned on the lights.

Tyson jumped over to one couch. "Wow!" he said "Sure in comfortable"

Max jumped on the same couch. "Yeah! You're right!"

Rei said on an armchair, and to his surprise he sank into it. "Uhm… maybe this one's too soft…"

Kai sat on the other armchair. "This one's ok"

Kenny just sat on the last cushion of the couch.

"Let's go pick our rooms!" said Hilary "of course, I'll be taking one room to myself, since I'm the only girl"

"Yeah, we know" said Tyson in an annoyed tone as he got up from where he sat.

They all went up stairs, there were only three bed rooms, so Tyson, Max and Kenny shared one room, and Kai and Rei stayed in the other.

Rei opened the door, and just couldn't help but gasp. It was no hotel room; no it was MUCH nicer than that.

"What's the matter" said Kai "never seem a bedroom before?"

"Well not one like this" said Rei as he entered the room "I'm taking the bed next to the window"

"Fine by me" answered Kai throwing his luggage to his bed.

Rei threw his luggage to his bed as well, then walked towards the window and opened the curtains.

"Sure is the perfect kind day for swimming isn't it?" said Rei

"I guess, the lake looked pretty shallow even." Replied Kai

Meanwhile in the other room full of boys.

--

I'll leave it at that… while I think about what comes next… Sorry if its short again… I just have a lot of other things to do…


	3. A lot of staring going on

Right updating… Sorry if they're always short, a lot of school load in my shoulders…

Ok recap the current setting is in Tyson, Max and Kenny's room

--

"Hey anyone notice that Rei's so quiet today?" said Tyson

"Doesn't he always talk the least among us? Well, next to Kai anyway" said Max

"Those two only had one conversation in the bus" said Kenny "and it was about why Rei's hair is in that style today"

"He looks like a girl in some angles when his hair's like that" said Tyson

"Yeah, sometimes I don't recognize him that way" said Max

"It's looks better than some girls even" said Kenny

They all stared at one another realizing what they had just said.

"Uhm… yeah so much for that" said Tyson with an slightly embarrassed smile scratching the back of his head

Max opened the curtains "Uhm, isn't it a great day for swimming?"

"Err…. Yeah, the sun's great!" said Kenny

Suddenly a knock made them all stare at the door silently.

"Uhm… I'll get that" said Tyson walking toward the door

He turned the knob and everyone looked at who was at the other side.

"Hey guys wanna go swimming?" said Rei casually entering the room

"YEAH!" said the three excitedly

"Great! I'll go tell Kai and Hilary" said Rei as he stepped out the room "Better get dressed!" he added before closing the door finally

The three stared at the door probably thinking about the amazing coincidence… Did he by any chance hear what they were saying earlier on… probably not, he wouldn't be that enthusiastic if he did…

"Well we best get dressed" suggested Kenny

"Right" replied Tyson and Max

After they all got dressed they headed out to the lake.

"Alright!" Tyson ran into the lake splashing lots of water around in the process "The water's great! C'mon in!"

Max ran into the water enthusiastically, Kai just walked in slowly, Kenny just stayed on land under a tree attending to his laptop, Hilary sat down on the picnic cloth she had laid down earlier, while Rei stood at the lakeside.

"What's the matter Rei?" said Max turning back to him.

"Nothing… The water here just reminds me of the rivers back home…" said Rei walking into the water towards where the other three were

"It must be really nice to swim around your village" said Tyson

"Our rivers are used for our drinking water, as well as other basic needs so we don't really swim in them that much" said Rei staring into the distance "And the waterfall is a popular meditation and training ground"

"Life around there is much different from the city" said Max

"Why are we talking about this, lets just swim!" said Rei splashing water into Tyson's face

"Hey! Why me!" shouted Tyson "Take this!" he splashed water into Rei's face

Rei gave out a laugh and splashed into Max's face. The three wrestled splashing water onto each other. Kai just stared blankly at them having no obvious intention of joining them. Rei made a large splash intending for it to go to Tyson, but he ducked, and guess who end up getting wet.

That's right… Kai did…

"Uhm… so—" before Rei could finish his apology Kai had already splashed water onto his face

"Take that" said Kai with a playful grin on his face

Tyson and Max stared at Kai, then turned their attention to Rei who was coughing out some water.

Silence…

"Pfft…" The two broke out into laughter

Splash!

Kai and Rei wet the two laughing boys.

"So it's a team fight eh?" said Tyson squeezing out water from his hair…

"Bring it on…" said Max

Kai walked to Rei's side.

"You take Max he whispered"

"Uhm, right" replied Rei

The four played all afternoon, Kenny and Hilary just watching them laughing along when someone trips and falls. Usually it was just Tyson who fell, but I guess that's the reason why they laughed so much every time.

During all the splashing around, Rei took some moments to stare at Kai, who was unusually participating in their game, those moments were then disturbed when maxed splashed him again. Kai would also pause to stare at Rei… Admiring his long raven hair, which, indeed made him look like a girl. That is, disregarding his body, which, was all male. He shook his head to break up those moments, thereafter getting splashed by Tyson. It was a continuous cycle of staring when the other wasn't looking, neither noticing the other.

This all continued, till dark… because by the time the sky dimmed, they had all gone inside to prepare for dinner.

All dressed up Hilary and Rei headed to the kitchen. Being the only ones who had any idea on cooking. The rest waited in the dining room, Tyson Max and Kenny chatting with each other, and Kai sitting patiently on his chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Maybe we should just heat cans of soup for tonight" said Rei "That'll save us the trouble."

"Guess your right" replied Hilary "Nice hot soup will be good for a cold night like this anyway"

They heated two large cans of Mushroom soup and served them to the others, then sitting in their own chairs.

It was a nice dinner, quite normal actually. They all had pleasant conversations, laughing at some remarks.

Kai stared at Rei when he laughed or when he took a bite. Observing his actions intently. Then he thought, "I still haven't figured out what's so different about today"…

At the end of dinner, Tyson and Max volunteered to wash the dishes, though Hilary stayed to make sure they didn't break anything, Kenny went to the living room to attend to his laptop again. Rei headed up to his (and Kai's) room.

Kai stared at him as he went up… Rei looked down before he opened the door of their room and waved at Kai…

Kai turned away with a slight shade of pink on his face… "There's really something wrong with me today" he thought.

After a few minutes of standing around, Kai finally headed up to the room, and there he found Rei staring outside the window. He stood next to him, trying to see what he was staring at, glancing a few times at him.

"This place is really nice isn't it" said Rei

"Err… Yeah…" replied Kai "Just asking but, what are you staring at" he turned to Rei

"I'm just admiring the night sky" said Rei still staring outside

"I see" Kai turned his attention to the sky again

He thought again, "Is the reason why today was o different because of Rei?" Perhaps he thought… But why Rei… His thoughts circled around the Raven haired boy as he stared into the night sky…

--

Why Mushroom soup? Err… It's my favorite… Hope you all liked this chapter…


	4. Evening Conversations

Ok so updating pretty later than I planned due to school work… ok…

--

The night passed with little words said, just some good nights to each other, and then it was off to bed…

(a/n: wow…. That rhymed… sort of…)

--

KAI'S THOUGHTS

Maybe it is Rei who makes this day so different… But… Why?

It's such a new feeling…

My heart never felt so light… My mind has never been so peaceful…

Such a weird feeling…

Sigh… what a complicated situation… say I was really in love with…

WAIT…

I'm in love with Rei!

I've never thought about him that way before… Until… Right now at that is…

--

REI'S THOUGHTS

I wonder if he's asleep already…

He's been acting really weird…

--

Rei turns to lie on his other side, as he turned he noticed Kai was lying on the side facing him…

"Can't sleep" asked Rei

"Yeah" said Kai "I've just been staring at you wondering if you were awake"

Rei blushed slightly "Ah… Is that so…"

"Do you really not feel anything… Weird… About today?" asked Kai

"No, why… do you?"

"Well… Yeah"

"Well I guess it has been a while since we've all gotten together like this"

"I…. guess…." Kai turn to the other side "I'm pretty sure you're the reason Rei…" whispered Kai

"What?" said Rei who obviously didn't hear

"Err… Nothing…" said Kai with a slight blush

Rei just looked confused, and turned to the other side, to stare out the window…. Again…

"I wonder what's wrong with him" thought Rei

"KAI! REI!" shouted Tyson as he barged in the room along with Max

"what" said Kai with an annoyed face, sitting up on his bed

"I can't believe you guys are going to sleep" said Tyson

"Without going to the hot springs with us!" said Max

"It's out back if you don't go you're a loser, now who's with me!" said Tyson

"Hold on I'll get my towels" said Rei

"Same here" said Kai

IN THE HOT SPRINGS

"Ah… This is the life….." said Tyson

"Sure is!" said Max "Wonder why hot springs are always so relaxing…."

"Who knows" said Kai

"I heard it was a type of good bacteria that makes it so relaxing" said Rei

Everyone stared at Rei

"What? It's the truth." Said Rei

"Not that… You look like a girl" said Max

"Like a what?"

" A girl… you know a female…." Said Tyson

"Yes I know a female but what makes me look like a girl?"

"They mean your hair, ignoring the fact that you have no chest your face and hair put together make you look like a girl, we can even probably dress you up and pass you as a girl" said Kai

Everyone stared at Kai

"What? He asked didn't he?"

--

I guess that's enough for this chapter… I'm busy with school and house work, and I'm having a writer's block… so yeah…. I'll update in a week or two….


	5. Very Interesting Chapter

Updating early because classes got suspended again…. This chapter will be interesting…. That I promise.

FLASHBACK

The last thing that happened in the previous chapter was Kai saying "What, he asked didn't he?"

Or… Something like that… Anyway, onto the new chapter!

--

"Riiiiight….." said Max sarcastically

Rei gave out a sigh "Can I really pass as a girl…"

"Yeah you can" said Tyson

"Want to give it a try?" asked Kai

"Give what a try?" said Rei

"Kai don't tell me…" Tyson paused a while for dramatic effect "You're actually planning to dress him up as a girl?"

"He seems unconvinced, I just want to prove that he looks like a girl" answered Kai with the most casual tone one would here him talk in

Everyone stares at Kai.

"Kai that is so unlike you…" comments Max

"So what if it isn't like him" said Tyson "This makes this vacation even more fun" he added with a grin

"Yeah but at my expense! I am not letting you guys dress me up!" shouted Rei

--

LATER THAT NIGHT around 9 pm

"I can't believe I let you guys dress me up…" Rei was looking at himself in disbelief

He was wearing a white summer dress, with a matching straw summer hat that had a white ribbon to tie it around his head; he wore white flip-flops on his feet. The white inspired ensemble definitely complemented his fair skin, as well as his amber eyes. His raven hair flowed perfectly down his back. He would have looked perfect, that is if he was at least smiling…

"Oh c'mon Rei give us a smile" said Tyson with a teasing grin

"Where'd you guys get these clothes anyway…." Asked Rei

"From Hilary's closet" said Max

"She actually allowed you guys?"

The three looked at each other and then at Rei.

"She won't miss it" said Tyson with a slightly skeptical look "I hope"

Rei sighed "At least you didn't change my underwear"

"We were about to then we though about the fact that you ARE in fact a guy" said Kai

"Still he looks cute does he not?" Max said teasingly

"C'mon guys this is getting really annoying…" insisted Rei

"No its not, you look great" said Tyson with a grin (a/n: why does he keep on grinning?)

"That's definitely THE look for you" said Kai with an evil smirk

Rei just looked at the three slightly blushing of embarrassment, then gave of a sigh.

"Guys…." He said trying to break up their discussion about him…

"I know lets wake up Kenny and Hilary!" said Tyson

"I'm sure Hilary won't mind we borrowed her stuff if she sees how adorable Rei is" said Max turning to Rei with a cheeky look on his face

"Don't do it!" shouted Rei

"TOO LATE!" Max and Tyson we're already about to open the doors of Hilary and Kenny's room, Tyson at Hilary's door, Max on Kenny's door.

"No don't!" as Rei was about to run up the stairs when suddenly a firm grip got a hold of his left wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" said Kai in a commanding tone

"Kai," said Rei with a disdainful expression obviously annoyed with all of them teasing him

Kai turned Rei until the he faced his direction.

"You know…" Kai held Rei head with one hand on each of the raven haired's cheeks "you're prettier than any girl I've ever seen"

"K-Kai…?" Rei blushed and started to sweat "What is he trying to say" he thought

"When I said this day felt different…" Kai brushed his right forefinger across Rei's lips "I was trying to say, I'm VERY happy to see you again…" Kai had an expression that could make girls melt, his eyes would make any girl sigh and faint, but those are girls, Rei's a GUY

(a/n: I don't know why I emphasize Rei's gender a lot… O)

"W-What?" Rei looked dumbfounded

Kai quickly released his grip of Rei obviously aware that Tyson and the others were on their way down.

"There he is" exclaimed Tyson in pride, as if he had just completed a masterpiece.

"Wow, great job!" said Hilary, completely ignoring the fact that her clothes were on a guy

"He… He does look like a girl now" said Kenny not knowing what to say

"Hey Rei maybe you should dress like a girl more often" said Max with a cheeky look yet again on his face

"Look, guys, let's just go to sleep…" suggested Rei

"Mmph…. I guess that's enough for one night…" said Tyson in a disappointed tone

--

They all went up to their rooms it was really time for bed, this time, thought Rei he won't get for anything that wasn't an emergency.

When Rei and Kai got in the room, Rei laid the summer hat on the coffee table near the window, and then gave out another sigh.

"So, are you wondering why I'm glad to see you?" said Kai closing in on Rei

Rei calmly faced him "To be honest….. Yes"

"Why…" Kai twirled a lock of Rei's hair "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I- I-…" Rei blushed and began to sweat furiously "Of course I am"

Kai gave out a mischievous smirk, he pushed Rei's bangs up, locks of hair in the gaps between his fingers, Rei's head was slightly tilted up, after another smirk. Kai pressed his lips onto Rei's.

At first Rei was surprised, but after two seconds he just decided to enjoy the kiss.

After about thirty seconds, Kai gently broke the kiss and let go of Rei's hair.

"So…" Kai pushed Rei onto the armchair next to the coffee table and leaned toward him "Do you want another one?"

--

See, now wasn't that interesting… The next update will probably be in a week or two (like I said in the last chapter) but if there's another weekday which was blessed with no classes, I'd probably update then…


	6. A Weird Chapter

I'm so wasted…. It's been a stressfully fun week…. I'm tired but fanfiction comes first…

Thanks for all the reviews; sorry if they're going to be quite OOC, please be warned by used language, as well as weird scenes… I suck at writing… or maybe the stress is getting to me… well whatever, lets get on with it…

We last left of in an, ehem, interesting scene… I smell denial in the air…

--

"A… another one?" Rei just stared at Kai

"Yes, another one" He smirked and went closer to the raven haired boy "You know you like it"

Rei pushed Kai away

"This is wrong…." Said Rei standing up

"What's so wrong?" Kai tried to get closer once more

"It's…" Rei stepped away "Things are just too complicated ok..."

(A/n: Finally my title kicks in…)

"There's nothing wrong with love" said Kai starting to look less erotic.

"Normally there wouldn't, but in this case there is… We're both guys Kai!"

"You can't control this feeling Rei"

"How do you know we even share the same feeling!"

Kai looked thunderstruck, he was so sure before but now he really had no idea…

Rei looked away, amazed by what he said, what now? Would their friendship be destroyed? Well the way they looked at each other would never be the same again that's for sure…

"I… I'm going to get dressed" Rei headed for the bathroom grabbing his PJs along the way

"You… You do that… I'm going to bed" Kai headed for bed

Rei closed the door of the bathroom and leaned till he was sitting on the floor, then he gave out a sigh….

"Did I make a mistake/" he whispered to himself…

What started as a sweet moment was turning out differently… something had to be done… And fast…

He ran out the bathroom, and noisily walked in front of Kai's bed.

Kai sat up from his bed and stared at Rei who was staring at him…

"Kai… I really do feel the same way"

Kai stood up and walked towards Rei as casually as ever.

"Next time, just admit you want another…" He held on to Rei's right wrist, leaned over, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

A short blissful kiss, that when they broke away they just looked into each others eyes with a smile.

Kai went back to bed, and Rei went back to dressing himself for bed. Like nothing ever happened.

But we all know that what happened is pretty much a little something if not a lot of something… Either way it was definitely something…

The Sun rose and the four Beybladers all met up to brush teeth with one another, 4 separate sinks all with mirrors in from of them, the four casually brushed, up down, side side, around around, the usual thing.

"So how was your sleep guys" asked Tyson after spitting out in the sink

Everyone else spat out into their sinks.

"Just fine" said Max

"It was ok" said Kai

"Normal" said Rei

"You know I heard you two talking yesterday" said Max

"You did?" asked Rei blushing slightly

"Yeah, but I didn't really hear the words, but it was definitely you two"

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Tyson

"Well…we were…. That is…" Rei couldn't think of a thing

"Hiking" said Kai, Rei turning to him "We were thinking if we could go hiking today"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Tyson and Max looked enthusiastic again

"Great save" whispered Rei to Kai

"Nothing to it" Kai whispered back.

--

Twas a pretty short chapter… But I'm pretty busy… And I'm working on the oneshot I'm going to post later on… yeah… gah.. so tired… that's the end of this chapter….


	7. Traps

I'm finally able to update. I got lots of things going on at school… Some scenes are going to have some weirdness to them…So yeah, but anyway… Here we go…

We left of with Kai and Rei's cover up, that whole hiking thing…

--

"Let's get our hiking gear ready!" Tyson shouted excitedly

"Lets all be in the porch in 30 minutes." Said Max

"Right" said Rei

They all went up to their rooms and packed their hiking gear and in no time at all, they were ready… Ok fine, maybe it took some time…

"Rei! You bound your hair again" said Tyson

"Well I thought it was a good idea, so it wouldn't be much of a bother while we hike" answered Rei

"Guess your right" said Tyson

"We should start walking now if you want to get back in time for dinner" said Kai

"Well then let's get going" said Max

"Yeah" said everyone else in chorus

They headed to the near by mountain, and then of course started to climb.

"You know technically this is mountain climbing" said Rei

"Meh… It's hiking if you want it to be hiking" said Tyson

"Mmph… Guess your right…" said Rei

They climbed up the mountain with few stops, those stops were actually only Tyson tripping over a rock. Well it was almost the only reason they stopped.

"Eh…" Rei said turning to the right

"What's wrong" said Kai

"There's something…." Rei started walking to his right

"Rei!" Kai followed kind of surprised by Rei's change of direction

Tyson and Max didn't notice (weirdly), and walked on.

"It's trapped" Rei stopped walking

"It's a deer" said Kai

"Let's help it out of that trap" said Rei

Rei approached the deer and opened the trap while the deer slowly removed his leg.

"It's probably broken, your leg I mean" said Rei to the woodland creature

The deer groaned in pain.

"I better put a bandage around your leg"

Kai looked at Rei and thought, how could he have know there was a deer caught in a trap.

"Rei…" said Kai "How'd you know there was a trapped deer here"

"Well" said Rei tightening the bandage on the deer's leg "If you live around the province all the time, you'd be able to hear wildlife in trouble from far away"

"I see" said Kai "Uh…" Kai looked around "We got separated from Max and Tyson"

"Well there's only one path, unless they go about looking for us, it'll be easy to catch up to them." replied Rei

"I'm pretty sure they haven't noticed yet, if we hurry we'll catch up"

"Right" Rei stood up putting his backpack back on "Lets go then"

The two walked back… when suddenly…

WHOOSH

They fell into a hole.

"Looks like there was more traps around here" said Kai calmly despite the situation.

"Great… Now how will we find them…" said Rei

Rei looked around the hole… It was not too small, not too big, just right for the two of them to sit down and put their bags to the side. It was pretty deep, a challenge to climb no doubt. He knew Tyson brought a rope along, but who would be able to tell when he and Max would be able to fin them. For now all the two would be able to do was wait.

Rei sat down put his bag to his side and then gave out a sigh. Kai did the same (a/n: except the sighing part).

"You've been doing that a lot lately" said Kai

"Do what a lot" said Rei

"Sighing"

"Oh… Well there's a lot to sigh about"

Kai smirked "Is that so"

"Yeah, it is so" Rei said jokingly with a small grin on his face

"Well, we're alone" said Kai

"Yep" said Rei

"About last night…"

"I've been thinking about that too… I mean it's a pretty complicated situation… I mean we can't be an open couple"

"Who says?"

"Kai, the reality of our situation is, it's much to complicated"

"I know that, but at least we'll face those obstacles together"

"…. It's so unlike you to say that"

"Love changes people" said Kai "You've changed too you know, a lot since we've first met in fact"

"Guess you're right" said Rei "But still, maybe we shouldn't be open about it, or…"

"I'll say yes to secrecy, but I'll say no if your going to suggest we stop being a couple"

"You know that's still strange to me"

"What's strange?"

"That we're technically a couple"

The two gave faint smiles to each other. Just enjoying being with the other. At that moment all they thought of was one another.

(a/n: I couldn't think of any other word than other…)

--

So ends part seven, I may not be able to update in a while… It's Report Card week (yikes, I'm soooo a goner)… Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter!


	8. A Pretty Sweet Chapter

Yeay! I survived! My report Card was fine… Except for Math… Good thing I didn't get in trouble and thus I'm updating…

We last left off when Kai and Rei were enjoying each other's company or something.

--

Meanwhile with Max and Tyson

"Eh?" said Max, looking around

"What is it Max?" asked Tyson

"Uh… Tyson… Where are Rei and Kai?"

Tyson looked around "They're gone!"

"Obviously…" said Max "We better go look for them"

"Yeah"

Back to Kai and Rei in the hole

"How long do you think it'll take before they find us" said Kai

"Hopefully a little while from now, cause if it by any chance rains we're in trouble…" said Rei

"Point taken"

The two just sat there and looked opposite directions. After a while Kai gave out a yawn.

"This is boring" said Kai turning to Rei

Rei looked back at his companion.

"Kiss me" Kai said so ever calmly

"Wha?" Rei said blushingly

"Come one, it's not like we haven't done it before"

"Kai… Isn't there a better way to pass time"

"What do YOU suggest we do"

"Uhm… Talk"

"Well… What do we talk about?"

"Uh… The Deer?"

"Rei… Let's just go with my idea…" said Kai "It's just a simple touching of lips after all"

Kai held Rei's shoulders, and looked him at the eye. Then he quickly gave him a kiss. Rei reciprocated the kiss, there was no doubt he liked it, but he couldn't help but feeling it was wrong.

After half a minute, Kai broke the kiss, and held Rei hands together. Rei gently pulled his hands away.

"What's the matter?" asked Kai

"I still can't help but feeling that this is somehow wrong" said Rei looking away "I would be lying if I said I didn't like kissing you but…"

"Rei… You needn't be insecure"

"Kai… I can't help but think what would happen if we were found out… Our friends may accept us but what about the rest of the society…"

Kai looked away and closed his eyes. "Why must it be that way anyway"

"Huh?"

"Is it really wrong for us to be together? No one can control who'll they'll fall for."

"I don't know… It's all to confusing…"

Kai put his shoulder around Rei and pulled him to his own body, making Re's head tip to his shoulder. Rei looked surprised at first but suddenly wore a clam face.

"As complicated as our relationship is…" said Rei "…I wish it would last forever"

--

I know short, but I got too hyper out of the sweetness… Also I need to think more about why this is just that complicated... I want to illustrate how hard it is for a guy-and-guy couple to survive in the modern society… But also, how beautiful and sweet a relationship like that can be… Hope you guys liked this chapter! (I also hope what I'm trying to show is… shown)


End file.
